Animanium the first story!
by harnessthemagic
Summary: A simple party which goes wrong is only the beginning of what evil is to come...Pairings: YamiTea,SetoOC, JouMai, AmeliaZel...and uh..others...
1. Ch 1

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
Hi! This is a fanfic which is kind of random, and I'm not sure where it's gonna go, but here goes!  
  
****Before you read****Animanium is a world (in my head) where every anime person lives. And I mean EVERYBODY. All anime show's people. (No I didn't make up the shows-I just took the people) So this world is kinda crowded...but the inhabitants go on living their everyday strange lives. The people live in their ordinary homes (like the shows' homes) or they live in the DudeGuys House or the HippieChick house (more on those places later) and they get girlfriends or boyfriends as well. (Some shows overlap relationships (like 1 person from two different shows becomes b/f and g/f), and some stay in their own region. So this may seem VERY strange to some, and wicked cool to others...oh and I made up a few people as well, just to let ya know, so it's not like it's all taken...I had a part in this world too....  
  
This particular story contains: DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and made up people...(plus a few which I have taken {from other shows} and given a serious makeover)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows, but Sizura is mine!  
  
Animanium...Ch 1  
  
Seto Kaiba leaned back in his chair and stared out the window. It was raining really hard, but he liked it this way...peaceful and quiet without work to do (at the moment). Mokuba was out at the DudeGuys house, playing with his friends.  
  
A knock came at his door. "Come in", he said, "unless you're a DudeGuy, and in that case, leave before I strangle you." "You're in luck," came a female reply, "cuz we're not, but..."  
  
Seto turns his chair around and faces the duo at the door. "Hi you two." he says, grinning slightly. These two 13-year-olds were the only friends he had. Yin and Yang, they were called, and they were brother and sister and knew this crazy world much better than he did.  
  
Yin looks at Seto and says, "Hey Seto, any new things goin on?" "Not really," replies Seto, sighing,"...except for you guys coming". He then looks at Yang, who is watching it hail outside, which immediately turns to raining coconuts. Yang turns around and says simply, "Funny weather today, the TV said it was going to rain little chi blasts today, but coconuts are nice, I can have sweet milk to drink tomorrow morning for breakfast!!"  
  
Seto smiled and leaned back in his chair. Yang was so incredibly strange, but she was cute nonetheless. Pretty much the same for all the other part-saiyans...  
  
Yin clears his throat and says, "Ummmmmmm...we, uh, came to get you.... Mokuba has requested your presence, and so has a few others...."  
  
Seto glares at Yin and said in a voice full of anger, "I don't want to go, and I don't have to...you know how I hate it at the DudeGuys house-I hate the DudeGuys, too. Just a bunch of idiots trying to get a life!"  
  
"Oh..."says Yang quietly, "We were going to have a party in honor of existing..."She then adds hastily, after seeing Seto's expression, "It was Kari's idea...!"  
  
"Fine!!!!!" he yells, "I'll go if it's that important to you!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Minutes Later*  
  
They walk outside in the pouring rain, pause for a second, and the three of them take flight and fly out into the distance....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well whattdya think???????????????? Iz it good???????? PLEASE tell!!!!!!!!! My first Animanium fic., but definitely not my last! 


	2. Ch 2

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: Yin &Yang went to Seto's office to bring him to the DudeGuys House for a party....  
  
Animanium...Ch 2  
  
Yin looked around the DudeGuys House and smiled slightly. He didn't really love it here, but it wasn't all bad...but then again, there were those certain DudeGuys.....  
  
He glanced over at his archenemy/rival Sizura, who was sipping what seemed like red wine from a crystal glass. In the split second that Yin had looked at Sizura, Sizura also looked up. His cold, ice-blue eyes met Yin's dark brown ones and they glared at each other.  
  
For once, the DudeGuys house was silent. The only noise, however, was the sound of something cooking in the kitchen. It was these rare silences the disturbed Yin, and he'd break the silence if it wasn't for the fact that 27 heads (or more) would turn and stare at him. Oh well, then........  
  
Kari spontaneously jumps up into the air and shouts, "Time for the party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Aaahh' thought Yin, 'the silence is broken and the party can start........'  
  
Garet stands up and says,"AAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD........Time for the food!!!!!!!!!" He snaps his fingers and immediately a table appears, bearing tons of various foods. 'More magic for the party then.....' thought Yin...  
  
"And music too!" shouts Kari, jumping on a stage that just appeared along the wall...She snaps her fingers and rock music began to play. "You all have to dance, too! " giggles Kari, "It's a rule for the party!" Yin looked over at her and looked her over for the millionth time since he arrived. She was insanely beautiful, and intelligent too, but the only problem was that she didn't like him in the same way that he liked her...but still, other than that, she was perfect......  
  
"Hey Yin!!!!!!" Yang's bright and happy face was right in front of Yin. He instantly snapped out of his daydream.."GYAAH! Yang, DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled. "Well, you were spacing out or something..."she explained, "Come on, join the fun!" He got up and walked into the crowd...  
  
Four hours later...  
  
The party was winding down, and not many people were up and dancing. Seto was surprised; Not a single fight had broken out, and no one had been killed yet (emphasis on yet)...Strange? Yes. Then again, it's not like it would be an issue if Sizura or one of those murderers killed anybody, Eric2 was here, and he could magically fully heal anything and anybody, and even bring people back from the dead...  
  
As soon as he had thought this however, a huge explosion came from where Yin and Sizura had been standing........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know if this is even worth writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Ch 3

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
Animanium.Ch 3  
  
In the last chapter: The party in the DudeGuys house was going smoothly, until there was a huge explosion...  
  
Seto looked around wildly as the smoke cleared. Was it Yin who created the explosion? Not likely. Was anyone dead? Likely. Was he alive?......Very. The smoke cleared mostly, and he looked at the huge pile of rubble where smoke was billowing. Wait-what was that? A glint in the smoke?  
  
Seto walked over to the pile, encountering some maimed carcasses as he made his way to it. Ah, here it was.  
  
There was a silver sword plunged straight into the heart of the pile. Interested, he examined the hilt-and it occurred to him. The sword was Sizura's. That was a bad sign. 'Ohh...Yin...' he thought, 'You've been killed by your (our) worst enemy.'  
  
"Hehehehehehehehehehheheheheheh....." came a voice from behind him, "that was really fun." Seto spun around to whom he figured was Sizura, but instead saw Yin standing there, with an insane grin on his face and his sword in his hand.  
  
"You're..............alive," said Seto softly, his eyes growing wider. "But the sword-!" Heheheheheheheheheheheheh.... I tried a new trick today, using my sword," he hissed, "It's results pleased me."  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Seto, looking over at Yin who was kicking the rubble with his foot. "Well, you and I are, for sure..." stated Yin with not much interest. "What about Mokuba and June?" Seto asked. June was Yang's real name, but for reasons that even geniuses like him didn't even know, she was called Yang.  
  
At the sound of his sister's old, unused name, Yin suddenly snapped to attention. "Don't...call...her...that..." Yin said slowly, staring at Seto like he just said something inappropriate.  
  
Suddenly, something grabs Seto into the darkness and blindfolds him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" laughed the stranger, "Now you are mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GYAAH! Let him go!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Yin, leaping forward, sword drawn. As he struck, he heard the cloaked person make a sound that sounded like a sob, but it was cut short by death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, whattdya think? I like it, but Yin isn't normally all psychopath like this, but it's good for this story.... Please review!!!!!!!! 


	4. Ch 4

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: Seto had been pulled into the darkness and blindfolded by a stranger, who then was killed by Yin...  
  
Animanium...Ch 4  
  
Yin glared down at the dead body. "Stupid person...hurting one of my only friends, sheesh." As he said this, Seto knelt down and revealed who was under the cloak...  
  
"Yang!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled Yin, "how-!?!?" He then fell to his knees and looked incredibly sad. "Oh no..."  
  
Seto, however, was examining Yang's body. There was something odd about it right now...Suddenly, a blinding purple beam of light shot out of Yang's heart and ricocheted across the room. He watched it, and suddenly it hit Yugi...  
  
"Is everyone alright?" called Raditz from the corner of the room, "If you're dead, don't hesitate to say so...huh? What the-?"  
  
Yugi had gotten up from the floor, magically healed. "Hello, everyone..." he hissed, "How are you? Oh? Well, that's too bad then...I'll finish you off anyway!!!!!!!!!!" He then pulled out a machine gun and began to blast as many people he could get per shot.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!!?!?!?!?" cried Joey, "Yug's gone crazy!!!!"..."HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!" boomed Yugi, "You foolish mortals just don't know who you're dealing with, do you??????"  
  
At that precise moment, the door banged open. A dark silhouette filled the doorway. "Who is messing with my grandson?????" shouted an angry voice. "Um, Eric2 is kinda, uh, not, um, okay, sort of..." said Garet, looking up at the man who was Vegeta. "What do you mean?! Of course he's alright! He's Eric, a saiyan and a mage!"  
  
"Uh, not exactly, uh, sir," stammered Garet as Vegeta charged up two giant energy blasts, "he's um, temporarily unavailable...?" Sadly, however, those were Garet's last words because he was shot by Yugi...  
  
Over in the corner, Seto had been watching this. 'That's strange,' he thought, 'Maybe Yang possessed Yugi somehow. But Yang's dead and Yugi is as sure as heck alive...'  
  
"Heeheehee!" laughed Yugi, "Oooh, you think you can get away? NOT ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!". 'Well, Yugi's definitely been possessed by someone...' thought Seto, 'but who?'  
  
Vegeta, at that time, had just found Eric2's body. "Grrrr...not him..." growled Vegeta. He powered up to SS2 and flew over to Yugi. "Hello brat," he said, before kicking him across the room and through the wall.  
  
'Alright', thought Seto, 'now let's see if what I think is true...' Sure enough, as he thought this, that blinding purple beam of light shot out of Yugi's heart and began to ricochet again.  
  
'Time to go find out who's behind this,' thought Seto. He grabbed Yin's arm. "Let's go!"  
  
And although nobody was looking, the pile of rubble with the sword in it began to move slightly...  
  
  
  
Please review, you guys, it makes me happy and it inspires me, too ^.^ Thank you spoiledsaiyanprincess for telling me what u think! 


	5. Ch 5

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: A weird purple light seemed to be behind everything...  
  
Animanium...Ch 5  
  
Everyone in the DudeGuys house watched as Seto and Yin took flight and left. No one seemed to notice the pile of rubble, some of which had now began to rise up into the air, forming the shape of.... a person?  
  
Kari was walking over to the door, and muttering something to herself when Ivan asked, "Um, Kari, there's uh...BEHIND YOU!!!!" Kari turned around just in time to miss the blow from a silver sword. When she looked at whom the swordsman was, she nearly fainted.  
  
"S-S-Sizura?" she stammered, "B-but y-you.." "Hahahahahahahaha.....that's what you think. It's true, actually. I'm just back, still dead, but very much alive..."he responded, in a voice as cold as death itself, which sent shivers running down her spine. "S-s-surely not Eric2's work?" she asked. "No, I told you already," Sizura hissed, "I'm still dead, and alive at the same time...." "Oookkkaayyy...um...Eric? Where's Eric?" "Eric2's probably been killed by the explosion." came her answer.  
  
Kari then ran outside and took flight, in pursuit of Yin. Sizura followed, and the DudeGuys (those that were still alive anyway) breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sizura caught up to Kari easily, but not after she had reached Yin & Seto. "Yin!" yelled Kari, "Rip time again!!!!" "Huh? Why? They've...um...oh..." said Yin, while looking at Sizura. Seto, meanwhile, was fiddling with some sort of device, and he was putting it on.  
  
//Um, I don't think I can while Sizura's here, // Yin telepathically told Kari. //Why not? //was her response. //It takes time you know, and Sizura's looking like he might attack at any second. I need a distraction...//  
  
Seto finally pulled out his deck and attached it to the device. He pulled the top card, looked at it, and grinned evilly. "I summon...the Blue- Eyes White Dragon!!!" he cried.  
  
The card in his hand began to glow a bright white, and the glow took the form of his dragon. Suddenly it solidified, reared back its head, and let out a fierce roar.  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, get Sizura!" commanded Seto. At the same time, Yin began to swing his sword first up, and then across, and then down, and then to the other side. Yin's black sword (made of Kachin ^.~) then began to shoot out eight rainbow holographic streaks, which formed into eight little balls in the sky.  
  
The balls then took the shape of people, all about preteens to early teenagers, four male and four female. The people broke free of the balls, and all drew a weapon, each pointed at Sizura...  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R, as always! ^.^ This chapter is for spoiledsaiyanprincess for inspiring me to finish writing this story! 


	6. Ch 6

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: Yin has just..."ripped time".  
  
Animanium...Ch 6  
  
The eight people were all looking at Sizura, as if they already knew him. Each was clad in a different color: black, white, green, blue, yellow, purple, red, and orange. (Before I will continue, let me tell ya who's who so it'll make some sense:  
  
Wearing:black Name:Seth Gender:Male Age:13 Weapon (in their hands right now): A black sword identical to Yin's  
  
Wearing:white Name:Shirine Gender:Female Age:13 Weapon (in their hands right now): A bow made of diamond and silver arrows  
  
Wearing:green Name:Iana Gender:Female Age:12 Weapon (in their hands right now): A dagger  
  
Wearing:blue Name:Katrina Gender:Female Age:13 Weapon (in their hands right now):Kendo stick  
  
Wearing:yellow Name:Fang Gender:Male Age:14 Weapon (in their hands right now): A sword  
  
Wearing:purple Name:Zephyr Gender:Male Age:12 Weapon (in their hands right now): A royal purple bow and golden arrows  
  
Wearing:red Name:Erin Gender:Female Age:12 Weapon (in their hands right now): A dagger  
  
Wearing:orange Name:Tiger Gender:Male Age:11 Weapon (in their hands right now): a Kamehameha wave {O.o}  
  
Ok there you are- back to the story...)  
  
"Oh look who it is-the one and only Sizura!" commented Seth, "How kind of you to have to have me here to get ya." He turns and looks at Yin. "Hey sup? Ya, I can handle Sizura, don't you worry, Yin." Yin frowned. "I didn't bring ya here to beat up Sizura, I brought you here to-"  
  
Suddenly, the blinding purple beam of light shot past Yin. Being a saiyan, he saw it and moved just in time. However, it was headed toward Shirine, who was paying no attention at all. "Look out Shirine!" called Seth. Shirine turned around, and a split second before it impacted, she lifted up her hands and blasted white fire at it, blowing up the beam.  
  
"What was that?" said Iana, "Hey-don't-" Kari had yanked Iana by her arm down to the ground. "C'mon!" Kari said, and continued to pull on Iana while they ran to the DudeGuys house.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
They arrived, and Kari dragged Iana over to Eric2. Kari looked at Iana, and glared. "CRY!" she demanded. "What!? I can't just CRY, I need to be sad or something." Iana said. Kari frowned and looked around. Then she spotted something.  
  
"By the way, where is Ba?" Iana asked. "Bakura is dead," said Kari, still looking over at him, "and you can't do anything about that..." At this, Iana looked too. "Ba...? WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Eric was showered in tears.  
  
He slowly got up. "Huh?" he asked, "Iana, don't cwy..." Iana looked at him, and huggled the little toddler. "Oh Eric...please heal everyone...please..." "Otay!!!^.^" said Eric happily, and he began to run around healing everyone who had gotten killed or injured.  
  
"Thank you so much Eric!!!!" Iana said before giving him one last hug. She looked at Kari. "Now, don't we have some unfinished business to attend to?" "Yup." Kari nodded her head. "Then let's go!" said Iana. The two of them then ran outside and flew off to rejoin their group.  
  
  
  
R&R, as always! ^.^ Another chappie for spoiledsaiyanprincess for keeping my spirits up! 


	7. Ch 7

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: Eric2 has healed everyone, and Kari and Iana have rejoined the group.  
  
Animanium...Ch 7  
  
"Alright then, Sizura..." said Yin, "It's time for our final battle (well, almost...)" Sizura looked at the ten angry people in front of him. Then he drew his sword...  
  
Suddenly Eric2 popped up and healed Sizura, hugged him, and flew back down to the DudeGuys house. //What's with Sizura all of a sudden??//asked Yin to Kari telepathically. //I don't know...//she replied, //He looks different...// //Yeah...//replied Yin.  
  
Right then Seth lunged forward, swinging his sword. Sizura narrowly missed it, and took a shot at Seth. However, Seth dodged the sword too and he leaped backwards, landing in the air next to Yin.  
  
Then everyone sensed a weird Ki coming from the north. "What was that?" asked Sizura. Then Iana screamed. "I sense something.... from the shadow realm!!!!"  
  
"WHAT??????" shouted everyone unanimously. "Iana, I don't know where'd we be without ya!" said Seth, and the twelve of them flew off towards the north...  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Eric had arrived back at the DudeGuys house, and was now just sitting in the middle of the floor, looking cute. The Supreme Kai (I'll refer to him as Skai from now on) was watching him intently. Vegeta, however, was pacing in front of the door.  
  
Yami Yugi (who has un-merged with Yugi and is currently living in the DudeGuys house, although nobody's really sure if he's a DudeGuy or not) was watching Yang, who had gone to absentmindedly spiking her hair. 'That girl is so strange', he thought, 'and yet she has guys that want her...' he shuddered and looked around. 'Where are those HippieChicks when you need them? Probably in their house next door, doing that odd girlish stuff...'  
  
Then, a knock came on the door. "Come in..." called Raditz. The door slooowly opened....  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The twelve people had just arrived at a huge building, and it was pitch black inside. "Well, there's no need for delay," said Shirine dully, "let's go in!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the short chappie! I finally got writer's block! R&R, as always! ^.^ Dis one is for spoiledsaiyanprincess and also for my newest reviewers, Panny and Mar!!! 


	8. Ch 8

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: 1) The DudeGuys have a visitor...2) The group of twelve people (The eight from the rip in time, Yin, Seto, Kari, and Sizura) have arrived at a dark building, and just entered....  
  
Animanium...Ch 8  
  
Shirine led the brigade through the building until they came to a huge black door covered in moss. Then she turned around. "Shall we?" she asked. "All in favor say 'Aye'"...  
  
"Aye" said everyone but Seto, who was looking at the door. 'That red symbol on the top of the door looks like the same one on Yugi's puzzle. But how can that be? A puzzle is a puzzle and a door is a door...'  
  
Suddenly a cold breeze swept through the room. Shirine had opened the door. The inside of the room seemed to stretch on and on like oblivion. No apparent walls, no apparent floor. Just space. In fact, the whole room looked like space itself, only it was missing the planets.  
  
Shirine, being the daredevil that she is, stepped straight into the room with no apparent sign of caution. Everyone's eyes were on her now, and she was walking further into the room. Then she stopped and turned around. "Well?" she asked. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
The rest of the group looked down, then at Shrine, then down again. "But...there's...no floor." said Erin miserably. "Aw, come on. Stop being a baby, Erin. Sure there's a floor. Shirine's standing on it." said Zephyr. Then he shoved her into the room.  
  
Instead of feeling floor under her feet, Erin felt nothing at all-and she began to fall..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!" she cried.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Raditz opened the door, only to find a person standing there, dressed in a long, dark purple cloak (AN: or is it a robe?), which shadowed most of their face. The stranger stepped inside and walked over the wall where no one was standing.  
  
//Yugi, that person over there, the one against the wall, has an evil aura around him. I don't like it..// Yami told Yugi through their mental link. //Yeah I know what you mean, // came the reply, //I can feel it, too. //  
  
As if he had heard them, the stranger looked over at Yami, then Yugi. He cocked an eyebrow (although no one could tell) and smirked. 'They can't tell it's me...' the stranger thought, 'little do they know.... *mental evil laugh*'...  
  
Back in the building...  
  
Erin looked up. Someone had caught her! She slooowly opened her eyes. It was Seth. He pulled her back up with ease. Then he looked at Zephyr. "You..." he growled. "You shouldn't push people...I've heard of this room before. There's only a floor if you believe there is. Look." Seth also stepped out into the room. Then he turned around and smiled. "See?"  
  
Erin giggled softly and walked out toward Seth, this time sure there was a floor. This time, she didn't fall. '^_____^ yay! He was right!' Erin thought to herself. Everyone then followed her out into the room...  
  
Two hours later....  
  
"Okay, exactly where are we now, Miss 'I think I know where to go so just follow me'?" an annoyed Seth asked Shirine. "We're...near the exit!" said Shirine. "Yeah right, I bet you had no idea even from the beginning!" shouted Seth. "Shut up! Nobody's perfect!" retorted Shirine.  
  
"I think you two should stop fighting," said Yin, "small fights like this can ruin great friendships, you know." Shirine and Seth looked at each other and sighed. "Sorry." they said in unison. Then they both smiled and trudged on....  
  
  
  
  
  
This one goes out to my good friends, internettqueen and LiLAznPrincess, and also to Nailah Nephthys. And spoiledsaiyanprincess and also to Panny and Mar! (Wow! I actually have some reviewers now!) R&R, as always...uh hope u like the next one-it's gonna be good! 


	9. Ch 9

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: The group of twelve went into the mansion and through the room of oblivion.  
  
Animanium...Ch 9  
  
They trudged on for what seemed like hours. Then something appeared in front of them, and it looked like a swirling wall of nothingness.  
  
"Now what?" asked Fang. "Well, why don't we go in?" asked Shirine, "I see no problem with it.........." And with that, she walked straight into it. (AN: what is with her??????O.O)  
  
"Shirine!!!" cried Seth as she disappeared. Then he went in after her. "Aaah! What's with them???" yelled Yin as he followed them in, too.  
  
After seeing that it was obviously safe, the rest of the gang followed...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The stranger glanced around mischievously. No one heard him as he cackled to himself...except for Yami. But at that moment, the stranger quickly knocked out Bakura, Yugi, and their yamis and quickly ran outside carrying them, laughing something about millennium items....  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The group had just entered a cold, damp, dark room. The scent in the air smelled like ancient magic. Then someone walked in, holding a candle. The light reflected off the walls, revealing hieroglyphics.  
  
"Hello, Ishizu..." said Seto. Ishizu said nothing, but held her hands up to her necklace. Instantly, the area around them began to change. The walls dissolved in a flash of white light. The whole area turned into a desert, with a blazing hot sun...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hahahahahaa..." laughed the dark-cloaked figure, "Now I can get two more millennium items. With that, he removed Yugi's puzzle and Bakura's ring. (AN: Ryou=evil one; Bakura=good one) Ryou and Yami dissolved, and since they were knocked out, they couldn't save their hikaris. (AN: nooooo!)  
  
The stranger then took the puzzle and the ring over to a little gold box and placed the items inside, next to a key, some scales, and a little gold orb with an eye symbol on it. He then walked over to Bakura and Yugi's bodies, picked them up, and dropped them down a chute labeled: 'Losers without millennium items like me'...  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the short chappie! Heh heh....told ya it would be good! This goes out to all the reviewers now! Luv ya all! Don't know where I'd be without ya! 


	10. Ch 10

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: 1) The mysterious stranger began his evil deeds by stealing Bakura and Yugi's millennium items and 2) Our heroes got transported by Ishizu to a blazing hot desert..  
  
Animanium...Ch 10  
  
The gang looked around the desert. Ishizu turned and walked away. "Wait," said Seto, "where are you going and why did you take us here?" Ishizu turned and her eyes met his. "I've brought you back in time to take a tour of ancient Egypt," said Ishizu in a voice quite unlike her own.  
  
"But...why?" piped up Katrina, "We really don't have business here..." Then Ishizu turned around really fast and snapped in that weird voice, "Of course you do! Just wait and see!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um, ooookkkkaayyyyyy.....O.o" Katrina responded. They then continued to follow Ishizu around Egypt...  
  
Meanwhile!  
  
Little did he know, but the mysterious stranger had been followed. His pursuer was now hiding in this same room and watching him intently, her big brown eyes growing with each word.  
  
'Why is he doing this???' Yang thought from her hiding spot. 'I mean, who is he, and what did Bakura and Yugi do to deserve this???' As if he had heard, the figure turned in her direction.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like I have a visitor...don't I????" he said. Yang remained silent, and moved slightly more into the shadows. "Don't think that'll work, my sweet, because I can see you."  
  
"If that's the case," responded Yang, stepping our of the shadows, "So be it!!!!!!!" She jumped on the stranger and tore off his cloak, revealing the identity.  
  
"MARIK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she yelled...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ishizu suddenly stopped in her tracks. Seto glared. "Now what? Changed your mind?" Ishizu turned to face him, and then she jumped. "Seto Kaiba!? How-?"  
  
Seto opened his mouth to retort, but Yin spoke up first. "Ishizu-why did you take us to Egypt?" Ishizu looked surprised. "I did?"  
  
"Yeah! Don't you remember?!" Seto said angrily. "No, I don't..." she said, with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face. Seto turned to face the rest of them. "What do you think? All who agree say 'Aye'"  
  
The rest of them looked at each other, then at Seto & Ishizu, then back at each other. "Aye" they all agreed. Then they looked at Ishizu. "If you don't remember, then that means...!" said Yin, his eyes growing wider. "Aagh! I hate it when you start a sentence and then go off like that!!!" Kari said.  
  
Yin ignored her and then looked at Ishizu. "What is the last thing you remember before you were here?" he asked. "Well, my brother called me into his room, right? Then, I'm all, 'what Malik? Why have you asked me to come?' and then he just raised his Millennium Rod up and it glowed, and then I was here...'  
  
"Aha! Brain control!" said Yin, "One of the powers of the Millennium Rod! Now, let's go get your brother and his yami!!!"  
  
"Right," said Ishizu, and she raised her hands up to her Millennium Necklace and they were back in that damp room...  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Yang glared down at Marik. "What was your plan, you psycho?" Marik just grinned evilly. "Why should I tell you?" Yang sighed. She snapped her fingers and Marik was tied up in ropes. "Now.......what was that plan?"  
  
Marik glared. "Well," he began.......  
  
  
  
^_____^This one is for all the wonderful reviewers who keep me going, both on ff.net and school! Thank you all!!!!!! 


	11. Ch 11

~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: 1) The gang was taken by Ishizu into Ancient Egypt, for no apparent reason..turns out she was mind controlled?? 2) The stranger turned out to be the one and only Marik...^_^  
  
Animanium...Ch 11  
  
Marik glared at Yang again. Why was she doing this?? She should mind her own business...  
  
"Well?" asked Yang, "What is your plan that you mistakenly think will work but won't actually?" Marik sighed. This was it. Oh well he could always kill her afterward, so who cared?  
  
"I was going to send you and your stupid friends to Egypt, by brain- controlling Ishizu with my Millennium Rod, and keep you there forever!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Yang stared. "And what good would that do you?" "After all of you mortals were gone, I could take over the world, and this time, no sword-swinging, arrow-shooting, fist-flying heroes would stop me because they would all be in Egypt!!!! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!"  
  
Yang just stared down at Marik. "You actually thought ithat/i would work? Jeez, you sure do have a lot to learn, don't you?" Marik glared. "Yeah..."  
  
Yang grinned and stood up. "Well unfortunately for you, it won't." As she did this, Marik slowly and quietly stood up behind her. Yang grinned, oblivious of Marik.  
  
Quickly and effortlessly, he whacked his Millennium Rod against the back her head. Yang was instantly rendered unconscious by the impact. Marik grinned, and soon his grin had tuned into a loud, evil laugh.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Ishizu had successfully transferred everyone back to the cold, damp room. She immediately ran out of the wall. Everyone hastily followed.  
  
10 mins later  
  
Shirine stopped suddenly, right in front of the exit. Seth glanced at her, puzzled. "What is it?" Shirine pointed at Iana. Seth's gaze followed her arm over to where Iana was standing.  
  
Seth stared. Iana appeared to be having a seizure. "O_O Iana!!!!" cried Seth, "Are you alright?" Iana stared at him with a blank look in her eyes. She then spoke in a voice quite unlike her own, with the same eerie tone as Ishizu's had been. "Seth, Yin, Seto, and Shirine. I have someone you hold dear captive. You must bring $10,000 and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to get her back."  
  
At this, Seto and Yin also snapped to attention. "Marik!!!" they cried in unison, "Where are you?"  
  
Their response-an evil laugh.  
*sniff* this chappie is for TK......thank you soooo much for reviewing!!!!!! I miss ya so much! Call me! 


	12. Ch 12

*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: 1) Marik told Yang of his evil plans, and then he K.O.ed her when she wasn't looking, and 2) Ishizu had just taken everyone else back when someone brain controlled Iana, and asked for a ransom to get somebody back, whom the brain-controlled Iana said that he'd held captive. At this, Seto and Yin immediately knew it was Marik. Animanium...Ch 12  
  
"Marik!!!! Where are you!?" Yin called. The psycho-maniac just laughed. "Why should I tell you?" Yin sighed. "Because otherwise where would we put the $10,000?"  
  
In his little room, Marik did a double take. "You know, you're right, kid. Maybe I should tell you where I am." Then Marik stopped. He had just realized: Yin was trying to trick him!! "Well, Yin. You know you could always snap your fingers and you'd teleport yourself here. You were just trying to send the cops on me or something, weren't you? Well, I got through your master plan, genius!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Yin just stood there, dumbfounded. 'Now what?' he thought to himself, 'jeez, Marik was right...' He sighed, and looked at Seto. "Now what?" Seto had begun to pace back and forth, when he remembered his special ability. He smirked. Instantly, he disappeared.  
  
Everyone jumped. "Are you still there, Seto?" called Shirine. "Hehehehehehe yeah..." was the response, but the voice came from all around. Yin started, then thought to himself: 'Seto's ability! Oh yeah..wise idea there....^_^'  
  
Back in Marik's room...  
  
Marik glared. He was still waiting for a response. Suddenly, he felt Yang slipping away from his fingers. "What the-??"  
  
Seto had transported himself to the room, unbeknownst to Marik. And yeah, that was he getting Yang back. "It's only me," Marik heard from all around him. Marik stood up and spun around. Where are you!?"  
  
At this, Seto decided not to say anything. He looked down at Yang. 'Probably should get her back right about now...' he thought. That's when he noticed the blood on his fingers. 'Could it be Yang's?' he thought to himself. He lifted her head and examined it.  
  
There indeed was blood dripping from her head. Seto sighed. Just needed to take her to Eric and she'd be fine...  
  
Marik then noticed it. Right near Yang's head there was blood floating in midair. That could only mean one thing-  
  
He pounced. Seto, suddenly aware, moved out of the way just in time. He then knew it was now or never. Marik had been able to see him because of the blood on his hands. He gripped Yang even tighter and then teleported the both of them back to the building where everyone else was. As soon as he arrived, his invisibility shield vanished.  
  
Yin spun around. Yang! He ran over to her and held her close. This was a bad time for her, and she was right in the middle of it. 'Why', he asked himself, 'does my sweet sister have to be so danger-prone??' Ishizu noticed this. She then turned to Iana. "Get the child.." she ordered. Iana nodded and flew off.  
  
5 mins later...  
  
Iana returned with the toddler called Eric2 in her arms. Eric2 looked around. "HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Everyone simultaneously turned to look at him. "Eric.." Seto said softly, "Yang needs your help.."  
  
Eric2 looked at Yang. Immediately he ran over and healed her. Instantly she sat up. "Where's Marik!?" she yelled. Seto grinned. "Not here...." he said and kissed her deeply...  
Sorry this took so long!!! This chappie's for Dirge, Dragonmaster of Fire, JD the Dragon Thomas (even kno u haven't reviewed!!) and Fred the Mutant Pickle. ^_^ thank u guyz!! v_v I'll try to keep this making sense. ^_^0 heh heh. 


	13. Ch 13

*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: Yang was rescued from Marik...  
  
A year later...  
  
Everyone was happy, because no furhter attacks of any sort had occured. But they knew their happiness wouldn't be forever, beacuse the world of Animanium is never this quiet. The people from the Rip In Time had disappeared again, but this time, they couldn't be brought back for another 16 months. Oh well...We'll start with Yin and Yang in their...uh..house...  
  
Yin paced in front of his sister's bedroom door. "Yang, what is taking you so long?!" he yelled. Yang replied, "Don't you know it takes more than 30 seconds for me to do imy/i hair..Besides, I want it to look pretty...!!" Yin sighed, then sat down on the couch. "Fine. But hurry up."  
  
Yang giggled from inside the bedroom. It was finally time to go to another party, but this one was casually formal (lightly formal, slightly casual) and all of her friends were going to be there. She behgan to braid one lock of hair down the side of her face (AN: Just like me ^_^!!) and brushed the rest of it out. Then she smiled and opened her bedroom door.  
  
Yin glared at her. It was so like her to be late for a party-and she did it all the time! 'Maybe I shouldn't have waited up' he thought to himself. He looked at Yang. "Shall we be going then?" She nodded, and stepped outside. In unison, they both flew off towards the sunset...  
  
I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!! (for the short chap and how long it took me to update) I've been way too busy and my comp doesn't even have internet anymore!! Thank you SO much, Fred the Mutant Pickle!!! Your reviews keep me going!! Neway, my goal for this week (Thursday 8-21-03 to Thursday 8-28-03) is to write one more chap of each ficcy-but instead of adding to Picard In Marinia (which is done, i think) I make new ficcy!! It won't be Animanium, cuz I don't want it to be! MWAHAHAHAHA! Thank you. Too many people anyway. This is the first fic I'm adding a chappie to, so...yay!! Um, and if you have any suggestions of what to happen, I'll gladly take them...I don't know what to add to it now...I might focus it around Sizura maybe... 


	14. Ch 14

*~*-Animanium-*~*  
  
In the last chapter: It was really short. I apologize. But... there was yet another party.  
  
Yang and Yin touched down about an hour later. Yin opened the door and stepped inside. Yang, however, snuck off. She giggled as she ran through the snow. 'Now, I can be free!' the thought. Her happy-go-luckyness was cut short by something grabbing her shoulder.  
  
She spun around, and locked eyes with someone who seemed vaguely familiar. "Hello, you," he said, "running away from a party, are we? That isn't polite. But..." He smiled. "That's precisely what I'm doing." He looked towards the sky, and Yang saw it reflected in his eyes. Then she growled.   
  
"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?! Why don't you take off that wierd grey robe and show me your true face!!!"   
  
He stared at her. Then slowly, he pulled off the cloak, to reveal a skinny boy with huge, shimmering, blindingly white wings. Yang's eyes grew wide in shock. 'Who...is this guy?' she thought, 'How can he look familiar to me? I don't know anyone with WINGS....'.  
  
As if he was reading her mind, the boy laughed. "Yeah, you don't recognize me....hmmm... how should I explain this? Aahh...." he held up something about double the size of a grape, but equally as round, and this seemed to shine. As Yang looked more intently, she noticed that it was flat on one side, and made of gold. It also resembled a beetle. She tried to hide her confusion.   
  
The boy smiled and flipped it over, to show the underside. What she saw next was what Yang had least expected to see. "A Millenium eye symbol?!" (AN: that wierd symbol on all the Millenium items from YGO) she cried, in confusion. "Wha-I'm so confused...."   
  
"This is the lost millenium item. The Millenium Scarab. Power: controlled skitzophrenia. I have no Yami with this," he looked at it, and a sad expression seemed to flicker across his face for an instant. "I am my own yami. I can become anything I want to be, and retain that form eternally, if I have to. I can re-access any form I was before. What you see now is not my true form, but a form I have chosen through the Scarab."  
  
Yang felt lost. "Um, so you could be someone I know, right?" He beamed. "Yup!" Then he looked confused. "Why am I telling you this? Oh well, forget it all..." He began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Yang called. The boy paused, and turned around slowly. "Yes?" Yang ran over to him. "Who...are you?" she asked. The boy smiled rougishly, turned, and ran away.   
  
"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yang screamed after him. "I'm not through with you!!!!!!!!!!! I know I know you!!!!!!!!! Hey, don't go!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Heh. Longish chappy ^_^, but this fic is like...dying. I'm trying to balance school, time on the computer, writing my manga, and keeping you guys entertained. Yin and Yang might not be the focus of this fic anymore (or maybe they will), cuz I keep thinking about my "New Ficcy" but I may as well intertwine it with this to make it more interesting. However, it may focus around um...someone ^_^...aah well. I'll do it. Starting with this chapter. Fred, bring on any comments or suggestions. "Hit me with your best shot, fire away..." ~2-14-04~ 


End file.
